narutoshinobicrossroadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranks
Here, one will find a description for each rank. Some things might be a little different from the Canon to allow for more versatility. This page is made to give you details on what each rank can do, and their given limits. Please make sure to read over all the details on the set rank you are given. ~ The Ranks are as Follows ~ Genin Genin are the lowest level of ninja and also the ones that display the most difference in power. When they become Genin, ninja start to do their bit for their village's economy – being sent on missions that the village gets paid for. They are typically sent either on D-rank missions, which are the lowest rank and are almost entirely risk-free jobs of manual labor, or experienced Genin are sent on C-rank missions, which are a cut above that and begin to verge on real "ninja" work – though they generally have a very low possibility of risk to the ninja involved, especially since their Jōnin-level sensei often accompanies them. *C-Rank to E-Rank Jutsu *Start with 3 Jutsu between those ranks Chūnin Chūnin are ninja who are qualified to watch over and guide other ninja. Chūnin have reached a level of maturity that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess. *B-Rank to E-Rank Jutsu *Start with a Maximum of 3 Jutsu of B-Rank *Start with 10 Jutsu total Jōnin A Jōnin is a shinobi with a number of years of experience that showcase their individual skill. being very capable. With these capabilities, Jōnin are often sent on A-ranked missions alone as a testament to their skill. Those who are experienced may even be sent on S-Ranked missions. Further on of a Jōnin's skill, they are capable of taking squads now and are often to handle Genin or Chūnin. In this they are able to take them out on missions more safely and even train them so that the younger ones may in turn develop to be great shinobi like most Jōnin are. *All Ranks of Jutsu *Minimum of 4 Jutsu of C-Rank or lower *Start with a Maximum of 2 A-Rank Jutsu *Start with 15 Jutsu Total ANBU The ANBU are under the Kage's direct command and protect the village from exceptional threats, conduct high-risk missions into enemy countries, and deal with extremely strong ninja. They are also responsible for carrying out assassinations and missions requiring specially trained ninja. *All Ranks of Jutsu *Start with a Minimum of 4 Jutsu of C-Rank or lower *Start with a Maximum of 4 A-Rank Jutsu *Start with Only 1 S-Rank Jutsu *Start with 18 Jutsu Kage Leader of a Village. Every Kage carries the OOC duty of maintaining order and providing members with a proper setting to RP in. *All Ranks of Jutsu *Start with Minimum of 4 Jutsu of C-Rank or lower *Start with a Maximum of 6 A-Rank Jutsu *Start with a Maximum of 2 S-Rank Jutsu *Start with 20 Jutsu Sannin A unit of three that are chosen by the Kage. They are often sent on missions which normal squads cannot handle, and hold the high respect wherever they go. The Sannin are allowed to take one or several students under their wing. In OOC, the Sannin are second only to the Kage. They moderate the room, wikia and roleplay. A Sannin can become an S-Rank Shinobi or a Sage while keeping the Sannin rank. There can only be three in each village at all times. *All Ranks of Jutsu *Start with Minimum of 4 Jutsu of C-Rank or lower *Start with a Maximum of 6 A-Rank Jutsu *Start with a Maximum of 2 S-Rank Jutsu *Start with 20 Jutsu Jutsu Training Each Jutsu, aside of the Academy Jutsu, and the ones that someone starts off with (for instance, Genin start off with three jutsu of their choice that is between E and C rank), has to be learned IRP. This can be done through training with a sensei/Jōnin etc, or by reading a scroll found during a mission/heading into solo training where you come up with something. After learning about your Jutsu IRP, it's time to start training. You can train your technique in any type of rp as long as its being used. *'E-Rank:' 1 RP session *'D-Rank: '''1 RP session *'C-Rank:' 2 RP sessions *'B-Rank: 2 RP sessions *'''A-Rank: 3 RP sessions *'S-Rank:' 5 RP sessions If a Jutsu is not trained within a week of the previous training session you will lose the knowledge and forget the entire Technique; forced to start over again from the first training session.'''